The invention relates to an HMD device (Head Mounted Display device).
If an HMD device is to be used by a person wearing glasses, there is usually the requirement to wear said HMD device and said glasses at the same time. In order to be able to guarantee unimpaired vision, the HMD device and the glasses need to be correctly adjusted with respect to each other and relative to the eye.
For this purpose, the HMD device may be mounted on the spectacle frame. If the HMD device is mounted directly on the spectacle frame, this is complicated, on the one hand, because said mounting needs to be carried out differently for each different spectacle frame. On the other hand, stable mounting is difficult to realize.
Alternatively, the HMD device may be connected with the glasses via a fitting provided on the spectacle frame. For this purpose, it is required to effect changes in the spectacle frame itself, in order to mount said fitting.
Said mounting on the spectacle frame has the further disadvantage that the HMD device cannot be carried on the head in a stable manner due to its relatively high weight (compared with that of the glasses). This disadvantage is aggravated, in particular, by the tendency toward lighter and more delicate glasses.
Further, it is possible to wear the HMD device over one's own glasses. However, since the HMD device and the glasses are neither mechanically nor optically adjusted to each other, this will lead to difficulties in wearing them, and viewing of the images generated by the HMD device is possible only in a restricted manner.
It is known from DE 691 32 589 T2 to provide correcting lenses for correction of an eye deficiency within the projection optics of HMD devices comprising a frame to be worn on the head as well as an image-generating device mounted on said frame and comprising projection optics. However, this has the disadvantageous result that the HMD device can only be used by that person whose eye deficiency is corrected by said inserted lenses. Further, it is also complicated, of course, to arrange lenses within the projection optics, and this may easily lead to soiling of the projection optics.
In view thereof, it is an object of the invention to provide an HMD device which may be used both by persons with and without an eye deficiency.